


槲寄生

by 1225Hz



Category: satzu - Fandom
Genre: F/F, satzu - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:28:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25672099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1225Hz/pseuds/1225Hz
Summary: 凑崎少尉×周医师架空背景篇幅较长，建议睡前/安定时观看
Relationships: SaTzu
Kudos: 11





	槲寄生

/  
少尉养了两盆吊兰。一盆挂在自己的窗上，另一盆放在对门的桌上。时下将是漫长的花期，嫩黄的花瓣开得惊艳，少尉来办公室的时间也越来越早了。

清晨读过战报，少尉摘下了眼镜，搅弄手中的咖啡。无云的天气使太阳变得更加活泼了。少尉起身把窗帘拉好，顺便站在吊兰前，伸出指头碰了碰纤细的花儿。

灰蒙蒙的天终于放晴了。少尉想。

彼时突兀的敲门声响起，接线员是什么时候站在那儿的？

“凑崎少尉，对方说是您的挚友。”

少尉把话筒接过，滋啦的电流声掩盖了对方开头的寒暄。凑崎纱夏开了口，“子瑜？”

“是我。少尉吃过早点了吗？”

“少尉吃过了，凑崎没吃。”凑崎纱夏端着原先的咖啡，抿了一小口，“我猜驻北朝鲜的基地条件不会差，周医师过得好吗？”

“一切安好。”电流声呲呲地响起。“北朝鲜又在下雨。少尉，釜山的天气如何？”

“连续一周晴天了。”

“真好。”快听不见周子瑜的声音。“少尉，天阴的时候，分外想家。”

凑崎大概能想象到对方哭红的鼻子。离别的时候，周子瑜才21岁。21岁担任医师，21岁肩负荣光，调去北朝鲜之时，凑崎看见她接过勋章时没哭，却在昏暗的角落里默默地啜泣。

周医师褪去了褂子，坐在货箱上，头低低地埋进腿侧。凑崎忍着没上前，手里攥紧了拳头。她知道缘由，她知道周子瑜为什么哭。

凑崎想起周子瑜刚刚成年的时候。那会她还只带着红十字会发放的护士帽，为前线作战人员处理伤口，有时也会协助医师动手术。当时的北朝乱战胶着，两方的伤亡人数过多，一个护士每天需要处理上百号人员。就在某次对战，北朝的士兵潜伏在红十字会的物资运输车里，成功打进周子瑜所在的野战医院。

北朝的上级大概明白，士兵受伤后，未恢复的是苟延残喘的生命，恢复之后的，却是折损一点的战斗力。因此要割断伤口和恢复之间的链条，最直接的方式便是清理对方的医护人员。而所有的医护人员归红十字会监管，一般的方式无从下手，北朝的上级便想到让士兵乘坐运输车里。

那一天的野战医院到处弥漫血腥味，周子瑜因受凑崎少尉之邀离开，回来却发现几乎所有人倒在血泊里。纵使见过大大小小的血腥场面，周子瑜依然把胃酸吐的一地都是。她的喉舌不断发出撕裂的咳嗽声，凑崎替她擦去嘴角的唾液，缓缓地扶她起身，随后把她抱紧。周子瑜的胸膛贴着凑崎的脑袋，肩胛有凑崎的手掌轻拍。

倒在手术台的人，躺在地上的人，健全的身子全是血窟窿，模糊的脸庞消去了许多特征。

周医师从那以后沉默寡言了许多。凑崎一点一点地看着她从开朗变成谨慎的性子，看着她的脸上渐渐显现不出喜怒哀乐。她时常会在夜里吹冷风，一个人在基地允许的范围走圈，直到脚后跟磨损。

调任是唐突的，随机的，周子瑜接到北朝战争需要大量医护人员的时候，名单已经有她的名字。周子瑜坐在货箱上，褂子披在肩头，想了一夜，沉默了一夜。别人不知道，凑崎知道。凑崎躲在角落里注视着，想走近却不敢近，想交谈却不敢谈，她知道互动之后，只会让眼前的人怀着不舍离开。

送走周子瑜时，凑崎少尉连忙赶去开会。她和周子瑜见了最后一次，送别时，小年下没哭，眼眶却红得瘆人。凑崎抱的更紧了一点。

从记忆中拉回来，周子瑜听见凑崎带笑的声音。“四年的光景很快会过去，周医师回来的时候，要请我吃饭。”

“好，请吃饭，还有呢？”

“一天二十四小时都在我身边。”

呲呲的电流声掩盖了凑崎的声音，周子瑜听到外头有人叫唤，匆匆交代几句便挂断了。

周子瑜撑起黑色的大伞，跟随士兵走向来人的路上。不远处的军帽让她一下想起对方的身份。每个月的几天内会有专人向士兵们进行心理疏导，不论官职的大小。这其实也算是检验卧底的一种方式。周子瑜距离对方几米，终于看清了她的面庞。

“周医师，”对方敬了礼，“请随我到老地方吧。”

周子瑜发觉对方换了一辆吉普，颜色也变成了黑色。到达封闭的机构时，对方主动拉开了车门。

从现在开始，慎言，慎行。

周子瑜走进没有窗子的房间里。房间设有镜子，是单面镜，周子瑜知道镜子后面至少坐了五六号人。她在镜子前整理歪斜的领口，之后回椅子上等候。

“我是您的心理咨询师，以下的问题，请您根据近期的生活情况如实回答。”

对话进行了三个小时，内容包括思想汇报，近期来往，选取一段时间的日常琐事。在谈到近期来往时，周子瑜犹豫了片刻，最终回答凑崎纱夏。

咨询师叠着手腕，周子瑜明白她在向镜子后面的人发送信号。谈话内容又追加了许多。周子瑜皆以“情况属实”回答。

“周医师，本次会话结束，感谢您的配合。”咨询师把手头的资料仔细整理，之后亲自推开房间的门。周子瑜提走自己的伞，默默地走了，咨询师跟了上来。

“还有什么事吗？”周子瑜依然不动声色，离开的环节也属于观察的范围。

“这是最后一个环节，送行。”

咨询师陪着周子瑜来到吉普车上。

“新加的规定？”

“是凑崎少尉对我要求的。她说周医师年龄还小，却是技术军官，特别在北朝，要好好看护。”

咨询师又说，“上述这些话，她用中文传达，她的中文很标准。”

周子瑜收起伞，准备上车。她突然发觉，咨询师早已换了人，原先的咨询师似乎被调去了别的地区。

“谢谢您的送行。”

周子瑜用中文回复。咨询师敬了礼，目送吉普离开。

十四点之后，少尉按时给吊兰浇水。对门的吊兰陆续开花了，花蕊比自己的那盆更大一些。少尉浇完水后，坐在椅子上看着远处的云。

晴天的云一片连着一片，像极了鱼鳞，其中两片还像周子瑜的眼睛。少尉虚着眼，仿佛真的看见她了。

她的眼眶湿漉，分不清哭笑，凑崎便想象她的眉毛、酒窝。她的眉毛平直，酒窝深邃，笑意盎然。凑崎闭上了双眼。

这是几年前的笑了？凑崎看着云，看着吊兰，也看着自己的双手。她掰着指头数了数，大约是三年前。

这时，她终于想起自己的吊兰没浇水，连忙起身回到自己的办公室。在离开周子瑜的办公室之前，凑崎照例上了锁。

少尉原先不养花花草草的。某次，周医师感慨她自己的办公室多年不用，阴沉沉的，少尉便订了两盆吊兰。一盆挂在自己的窗上，另一盆放在对门的桌上。

起初，凑崎时常因为忘记浇水心神不宁。后来就把水壶放在自己的桌下。周子瑜时常会问吊兰的生长状况，凑崎一五一十地告诉她，语气夹带炫耀。

临近花期，凑崎会对周子瑜说，吊兰渐渐开花了，办公室生气了许多。

周医师才会在那时传来笑声。

凑崎在给吊兰浇水时，固定接线员又来敲门了。凑崎停下手边的动作，赶去开门，接线员把话筒递了上来。

“凑崎少尉，对方说是您的挚友。”

凑崎纱夏接过话筒，“子瑜？”

“是我，少尉下午好。”周子瑜的声音听起来有些漂浮，“即将开战了，今晚过去，将与你断开将近一周的联系。”

凑崎纱夏沉默了一会。

“我知道了。你上前线的时候，不要忘记带一把防身的匕首。救援时，千万留意周围的情况，还有是，”凑崎哏了一下，“要平安。”

“少尉替我加油吧。听到少尉的声音，会很安心 。”

“周子瑜要活着回来见我。”

周医师轻轻地笑了。“少尉，吊兰怎么样了？”

“开出的花比我那盆要漂亮。”

“好，烦请少尉多多关照它。”

周医师主动断开了电话，受上级通知安装野战医院。凑崎放回话筒，把门上了锁，任凭身子滑落地上，脑袋抵着门板。

北朝的天气仍在下雨，为精密仪器的运输增加了难度。集装箱被整齐地停放在规划的一侧，另一侧是安放成品的便携式医院。本次组装将近一个半小时，雨天里，所有人的节奏都放缓了不少。

过了傍晚，风小了，雨势欲停，空气漫开草树沐发后的淡淡土腥气。彼时基地打起了灯。明亮的光线下能看清飘落的雨滴，细如针毡，倒也像工厂里排开的棉线，从早到晚不见断落。周子瑜打着伞回去，夜里巡逻的士兵增了一倍，外头也有喝酒聚餐的上级。

整个夜晚似乎只有碰杯的声音，和几人之间碎碎的闲语。周子瑜把伞压低了些，夜里的雨水歪斜，打湿了鞋舌。

从沙地走到水泥地，周子瑜回到宿舍，打开微弱的灯。她从柜子把军装翻了出来，挂在墙上，上边的几枚勋章泛着光。口袋边上系着的流苏稍乱，周子瑜用指尖粗略地梳理了一会。她回忆起升职的那天。凑崎少尉为她系上流苏，把三颗银扣错落安放，最后抬睫看向自己。少尉的眼睛是漂亮的琥珀色，绽放的笑容灿烂，舒展的眉间温柔。

恭喜你，从现在起我要改口啦。恭喜你，周医师。

周子瑜回过神来，天已经很晚了，窗外的灯塔多亮了几盏，开始移动照明。她收拾好衣物，推门走进浴室。

浴室里雾气萦绕，今晚过去，所有的一切在战场相见。

釜山持续两周晴天，太阳刺眼，凑崎迫不得已撑开伞。随一辆加长的豪车离开，凑崎被带到独立住宅区，迎接人是美军少校。凑崎纱夏跟着她走进宅子，里边却是改造过后的大型实验室。

右侧房间开了门，不出意料，走来的人是俞教授。她的头发长了不少，发色也比上次见面时稍淡，凑崎知道这是长期辐射所致。

向俞教授敬礼之后，凑崎问，“‘计划’①进展顺利么？”

“研究十分顺利，我们计划在年末进行一次爆炸实验。”俞教授推了推眼镜，“少尉，近期天气转冷，您穿的太少了。”

“这间屋子的暖气供应不错。”凑崎看见窗子蒙起一层水雾，“我们去外头聚一次餐吧。”

“林少校呢？”俞教授问了身旁的美军少校。

少校备好了车钥匙，微微一笑，“我来开车吧。”

路上的少尉心不在焉，俞教授从车厢里翻出烟盒，递了一根。少尉摇了摇头，她说四年前戒了，小年下干干净净，不喜异味，凑崎少尉花了很大的功夫戒掉。俞教授好笑地问，那现在呢，她不在了，破例一次？

凑崎少尉的拳头即将砸在俞教授的脸上。

林少校忽然转了一个弯，少尉的拳头偏了，俞定延的瞳孔放大了许多，下巴的褶皱多了几层。

紧张的战事忌讳与死亡沾边的词汇，俞定延心里清楚，也知道先前的话语伤人。凑崎纱夏捏着的拳头迟迟未松开，脸色却是愁眉的面相，俞定延只好把车厢里的硬糖翻了出来。

“你还留着呢。”

凑崎接过粉色的包装纸，仍是赌气的语调，俞定延说赔不是，又说不懂事，多塞了一颗。

“你看看生产日期再吃啊，我不知道留了多久了。”

“一九五八年产，哦，这不是猎户座计划开展的时间吗？”凑崎自顾自地说着。“保质期三年。”

然后她把硬糖含在嘴里。闹腾过后，气氛安静了许多，俞教授看着凑崎闭目的模样，突然想起那人累到在实验室打地铺的日子。

战争的年代，谁能天真一些呢？俞教授看着窗外，天阴了，零星的雨滴附在车窗上。她想到北朝凄凄切切，完全是黑白片的味道；想整个半岛的历史，无非是一张黑白片子，片头到片尾，也是这样下着雨的。

从军统区开往民区花了大半个钟，林少校的车子停在后街的一处空地，三人在居酒屋里聚。少尉没动过菜，一直在喝酒，林少校夹了一碗肉放在她的面前。

其实凑崎心里的七上八下都被看出来了。她拿起酒杯的手在抖，筷子也夹不动菜，俞定延便喂了她几口。

“她会平安的。第一天，双方一般虎头蛇尾，不会激起波澜。”俞定延说，“她不是聪明的孩子么？”

“她是。”

“嗯，她是。所以她会平安。”

“核弹什么时候实验？”少尉的声音不大，好在周围没了闲人，林少校急得捂上她的嘴。

“嘘！少尉，”俞教授给她塞了一大口肉，“你自罚吧！”

被灌醉的凑崎沉默寡言，喝醉之后，不像其他人情绪高亢，反而更加的内敛。像是刻意隐藏了气息，凑崎总是不经意没了影。她在后边走走停停，时不时蹲下身子，最后一次蹲下没站起来，便躺下看着釜山一片连一片的云。

虚着眼的世界总是带有朦胧的色彩，凑崎看不清天空的颜色，周围泛起浅浅的水光。她看着云层不断堆叠，似核弹爆炸后的绚烂，又似一排一排的白鸽盘旋上空，忽然之间，一缕残喘的疲惫淌上心头。她想到林中的军刃，想到河畔的驻营，又想着周子瑜折过的两艘纸船。

那会周子瑜问过，少尉知道孔明灯么？

凑崎摇了摇头。周子瑜便折了两艘纸船，管少尉要打火机。随后不知她从哪带来了蜡烛，又管少尉借匕首。准备齐全后，周子瑜把蜡烛放进纸船内，又将纸船放进溪水中，看着轻舟摇曳飘荡。

周子瑜闭起双眼，双拳附于胸口，默默祈祷。凑崎大约明白了孔明灯的意思，学着周子瑜的模样，祈祷战争早日结束。

再度睁眼时，凑崎看了看溪水，孔明灯随秋波渐远。继而转眼看向她，夜风撩拨鬓发，周子瑜好的不似人间。

一九五八年的霜降，第一次北朝战争结束，在撤离当天，凑崎亲自放了一次孔明灯。她像那晚折了两艘纸船，放进溪水中，默默祈祷。这回她祈祷周子瑜平安健康。

战事已过十二天，这天早上，周子瑜收到两封电报，落款皆是凑崎纱夏。一封是技术层面的提问，另一封是情书。

情书内容提到近期的琐事，也包含少尉受过的小伤。她如此写道：温茶醒脑时，突然忆起周子瑜为我泡过茶，却一次也没为我倒过一杯，记下此仇。我边想边倒茶，烫着了手，又刺又麻，周子瑜什么时候回来为我倒茶呢？

周子瑜笑了一声。

第四段，少尉提到：釜山新开了一家猪蹄店，老板也是海漂的关西人，于是我买了四斤猪蹄，价格折了半。这价格对上份量很实在，以后要和周子瑜坐在那家店里吃酒聊天。

周子瑜摇了摇头，她不喝酒。

读到末尾，最后一句仍是思绪良多，改日再聊。但落款变了样，写着，亲过子瑜额头的纱纱。

周子瑜把电报对折，放进口袋里，顺便把围巾提了提。她与少尉断开十二天的联系，这十二天里，只有自己明白日夜兼程的劳累。

第十三天的夜晚，周医师将进行一场手术，为某士官长移除右肩的子弹。一想到回信要耽搁了，周子瑜便来回走得急匆匆，不停地在看着腕上的表，后来同事叫住了她，说是士官长抬过来了。

年轻的士官长半躺在担架上，周子瑜停下脚步，一时忘了需要做什么。同事在一旁消毒手术刀具，周子瑜才想起要救人，急急忙忙套上手套，上手术台去了。

日子一再拖沓，回信的日子便是第十九天之后。周子瑜只趁半夜上接线室敲字，一封是严密的编码答复，另一封则是家书。周子瑜不在封页写上情书，只有肉麻的少尉会添上此字，她想了想，挑着“家书”二字做了封页。

周子瑜谈到，近期的轰鸣声愈发频繁，伤员情况几乎全是中弹。有些伤到的部位还能救，有的便只能束手无策了。周子瑜把近期挑出的子弹收集起来，粗略一数，大约三百四十二颗，并进行部位分类，四肢中弹是最多的。有些伤员情况则是刺伤，比挑子弹的工序稍好一些，但也需要高度集中的状态，进行缝合手术。由于物资分配出了些差错，缝合用的棉线迟迟未送达，周子瑜便剪下自己的衣服，取几根白线穿孔缝合。

写到最后，周子瑜觉得气温又降了一点，嘱咐少尉留心天气，出门多添几件衣。差不多就到这，而周子瑜仍未收心，又叨了几句按时作息。最后也像少尉多了此句：思绪良多，择日再聊。

这封家书便顺着电缆制成电报，摊在少尉的桌上。初冬的早晨飘了雪，少尉朝窗口轻轻哈气，指头来回刮擦水雾，地上的白色渐渐扯出草绿。少尉给吊兰浇过水，偶然飘落的几片花瓣沉淀下来，四季的末尾终究还是来了。

凑崎带着第一封电报离开，驱车来到别墅，在栅栏门前停留。别墅栽的花草也打上了霜，叶子落得到处都是，有的也随风飘走了。这阵子的风刮的面庞生疼，凑崎下意识地闭上双目，这时传来解锁的声音。

俞教授的围巾绕了一圈半，剩下的部分垂落略长，不太好看。她拉开大门，凑崎趁此走了进来，终于伸手扯了扯那条围巾。俞教授把那截长长的尾巴甩上肩膀，这时凑崎便说，“呀，俞定延，你连围巾都不会围。”

“怎么回事，来这么早也不打声招呼。”

俞教授几乎没睁开眼，迷迷糊糊地带着人往室内走。凑崎也不急着回答，一切等安顿下来解释。

实验室的暖气开的很足，凑崎把大衣卸下来，从里兜掏出电报。俞教授终于清醒了一些。

“嗯？周医师回复了？”

“回了，但这是我俩之间才懂的编码，我先给你翻译。”

“行。”俞教授转身就走，“我先回去睡一下，我太困了......呀，凑崎纱夏，你怎么又穿怎么少呢？”

“嘘！”凑崎不慎划出一条无关紧要的线。“快去睡觉。”

“你也不怕感冒。”俞教授打着哈欠，随便走进一个房间睡了。

大约过了晌午，凑崎把电报内容一字不落地翻译完成，连忙跑去敲打俞教授的门。“呀，俞定延，我要辛苦费。”

俞教授蓬着头走出来，看见凑崎手中的纸，稍微清醒了一点。“你要吃什么...”

“我要辛苦费。”

“哪有钱，只能给你做吃的。”

后来俞定延做了汤面。凑崎说她辛苦一早上，回礼却是朴朴素素的汤面。俞定延吸溜一大口，故意盖过凑崎的唠叨，接着说了好几句超好吃。

“呀，凑崎纱夏，我这人很实在的。”俞教授拍了拍凑崎的手，“你觉得亏，咱们下次实验完我请你去吃烤肉行不行？”

“还算是个人。”凑崎啜了两口汤。“你快点吃，快点看，快点工作。”

“呀，呀，”俞教授喊出了声，“凑崎纱夏，恋爱了？怎么和傻子一样？”

“请快点让核弹炸起来吧~”凑崎眨了眨眼，“这样和平就能快些到来，周医师也能早些回来了。”

俞教授接过那张纸，看了看作秀的凑崎少尉。凑崎的开朗是假，担心是真，一早上门顶着严寒等自己，心里比谁都急切。急切核弹的成功，急切南北的统一，急切周子瑜的归来。说到底，凑崎纱夏不过是自私的人，拿着和平挡下闲语，实则只盼周子瑜和她自己能过上好的生活。俞教授顿时觉得凑崎可悲，也觉得自己可悲，参加猎户座计划的缘由，何尝不是和凑崎一个道理呢。

“周医师是双学位？”

“修了医学和物理学。怎么了？”

“哦，她的功底很扎实，虽然没有直面回答我的提问，但给了我一点启发。”俞教授来回揣摩纸上的内容，不断呢喃着，“周医师才多大呢......”

这时，俞定延突然直起身，“我大概想通了一点，不，两点，我先去忙了，少尉自便吧。”

凑崎看着她急忙的身影，心中涌上莫名的期望，关于釜山的云、周子瑜的眼睛。凑崎把餐具收拾好，洗干净，根据大小依次放进柜子里。后来无事可做了，便坐着等，等俞教授携好消息出来，等核弹发射的日子推近一些。

她躺在沙发上，拾起地上的书本，随意翻看，久了之后便换一种姿势。此时的别墅传来门铃声，凑崎走了过去，来人是面熟的林少校。

凑崎向林少校敬过礼，扯开摇摇晃晃的门栏，林少校问，“俞教授有新进展了吗？”

“似乎是，俞教授在实验室待了很长时间。”

“刚接到通知，上级要求我和少尉加守别墅，最好能照顾俞教授的身体健康。”

“少尉有更好的提议吗？”

“没有。”

林少校把公文递了出去，“上边是违约责任。盖过章了，只差签字。”

凑崎问，“什么时候这么严格了？”

“只是对此事更上心而已。”林少校反问，“少尉会做饭么？”

“少校说越南春卷算不算？”

林少校只好干笑一声。

凑崎盯着釜山的晴空，碎语片刻，“这一年的末尾，只能当看门狗了么......”

她想起接线员的手势，电话那头的声音，办公室的吊兰，心中闷了一声，锁上别墅的门栏。

按原定计划，首次核弹实验安排在十二月二十三日。这天早上，运输核弹的武装车声势浩大地驶向荒地。大大小小的仪器正在调试，除去三三两两闲语的军人，其余全是穿戴白褂的科研人员。不曾见俞教授穿过白褂，俞教授喜爱时尚，这些素白的衣服极少见她穿在身上，这回总算斯文了些。

等风小一点后，俞教授对着无线电喊出倒数。

五。

凑崎攥紧手指，想起了过去的种种，俞定延总算没有失约。

四。

釜山的云聚成一团，毛茸茸的，有点像周子瑜提起的吉娃娃。

三。

风声忽然增大了。

二。

凑崎盯着炮孔，眼神漾起浅浅的笑意。过去的光景历历在目，像漩涡一般，不断激荡内心深处。

一。

只听空气中擦撞一声巨响，对面山腰崩出大大小小的土块，朝四面八方垂落，像壮阔的流星雨。跟着云烟腾起，刺眼的红色拓入瞳孔，如鲜血淋漓，苦海翻涌，而凑崎却看见了江畔漂流的孔明灯。那抹猩红逐渐稀释成黄色，尘柱上边聚成了蕈状，最后随风缓缓消散。

面对如此景象，全场沉寂。望着远处稀疏的云烟，俞定延说，“今日之事，尽心、尽力去做了，无论成败如何，都应该高高兴兴地上床睡觉。”

接着人群散去，收拾仪器，几声轻叹在荒地中响得异常清晰。俞教授沉默了，炸出的蘑菇云不达预期，实验失败，仍需努力攻克。就在转移注意期间，俞教授看见角落的凑崎沉默寡言，攥紧手指，就差委屈忧怜的眼泪。

俞教授上前，拍了拍她的肩膀，“少尉去回收残骸吧。”

“为什么会失败呢？”

“失败是成功之母。少尉，您总是心急，去放松一下吧。”

俞教授无奈地走了，凑崎也明白，实验的失败对她而言打击更大。凑崎僵硬地走动起来，走上吉普，握着方向盘的手抖得厉害。

她这双手，接过刀刃，摸过枪管，也不曾如此狼狈。她这双脚，涉过山水，踏过泥泞，这回却伸不直了。凑崎感到全身的疲惫，摊开心中愁，里边写满了密密麻麻的周医师。如同抽离剥茧的疼，深谙世故的悲，揭破的疤难以康复。

回收残骸之后，俞教授与凑崎见过今年的最后一次面。凑崎在不远处看见那缕茶发，便停下吉普，按了数十次喇叭。俞教授回过头，车上的人踩着踏板下车，并朝自己敬过礼。凑崎一句不提，俞定延看着她逐渐远去的背影，明明想开口挽留的，喉咙却横亘着万丈深渊。她走的时候，脚步坚决，背影孤立，好像筑起一道无缝的墙。一年的末尾略过世间万象，最终停留在她这里，俞定延甘愿领教，领教“我偶尔离开，永远回来”。

近来战事松弛，周子瑜的时间变多了。消闲时，周子瑜会在案前写信，也学了一些日文。凑崎偶尔会寄电报过来，目前共十三封，每一封的落款都不重样。第七封的落款是“吻瑜”，第九封是“纱又念”，最后一封大大方方写着“你的妻子”。凑崎太聪明了，凭借此般琐碎的细节，横冲直撞地钻进周子瑜的心脏，不至于在紧张的战事里，让她无人牵挂。

周子瑜提笔，写下抬头。夜里风寒，手指僵硬，周子瑜把围巾取下，绕在手上，夹笔的指节恢复了活力。这时候，周子瑜想起少尉的手。少尉的指骨纤长分明，一年四季温热暖和，还喜欢在冬天牵手。天冷的时候，少尉总是越走越近，胳膊贴紧胳膊，手臂挨着手臂，主动勾着周子瑜的尾指。周子瑜便会转头看向她，起风的夜里，她会慢慢地嵌入指隙，最后抬睫相视。

少尉的眼睛藏起了深海，掩起了夜空，唯独呈现在周子瑜的眼前。所有的涟漪和星辉，所有夏天的味道，通过眼角的笑意，完完整整地、跌跌撞撞地送了出去，恍惚整个冬天不似冬天。

正当疾书之时，接线员提了醒，凑崎少尉来了通话。周子瑜赶忙停下笔，颤颤巍巍地接过话筒，先是打了一声招呼，电话那头的少尉低低地笑了。

接着有很长一段时间的沉寂，一时想说的话，就在接通的刹那失去了意义。周子瑜听着凑崎纱夏的呼吸声、心跳声，仿佛她始终靠得很近，仿佛每一分、每一秒，始终待在彼此的身边。

凑崎开了口，含糊不清的鼻音打断了沉寂，她一共说了三次“我想你”。周子瑜似笑非笑，眼眶潮润，以相同的思绪回应。

凑崎仍不放心，舒了长长的一口气，小心翼翼地问战事如何。周子瑜忽然笑了，她提到伤员人数不断下降，接着讲胜利趋势，那是她最兴奋的一晚。

凑崎只顾着笑，仿佛能听见窸窣的鼻涕声，周子瑜便想象她笑出眼泪的模样。

大约停顿几秒，周子瑜的话筒传来轻柔的声音。

她说，圣诞快乐，周子瑜，圣诞快乐。

与凑崎通过话，窗外正好下起了雪。渐渐降临的雪，仿佛承载了数年的光景，直到落地之前，清晰闪耀却平淡无奇，看一眼是如此，看一辈子也是如此。这些雪花落下来，明天的太阳会将它们拂去，一日复一日，一年复一年，只是每一年的雪花，不再是今年的雪花了。

周子瑜不过圣诞节，但基地里的美军士兵随处装饰着节日的气氛。枪上套着红袜子，门前贴着五颜六色的彩带，还有之前就在准备的圣诞树。据说这天的基督徒买酒半价，周子瑜便收到许多救过的士兵送来的酒。

一瓶一瓶的酒摆在案前，几乎占满了桌子的空间，周子瑜索性开了聚会，留下所有医护人员庆贺，庆贺圣诞节，也庆贺这一年平安结束。

周医师不太喝酒，最多喝了一小杯。成年过后，她被灌醉的机会只留给凑崎纱夏。那时候的凑崎精打细算，诸多小心眼，才想出以嘴替杯的馊主意。凑崎总共吻过十五次，约两杯，周医师便已经摇摇欲坠了。

听好了，周医师。你的酒量也就这么点儿了。十五次，约两杯，以我的喉舌算。

从那时起，十五次像一条泾渭分明的分界线。周子瑜摸索凑崎的计量，喝过第十四口停杯，随后辞别所有的敬酒，到外头走圈了。

若是此刻时间流逝稍快一些，便能步入二十九号，少尉的生日。可周子瑜想把时间冻结起来，停在此刻，她还是想和少尉看一看圣诞节的夜雪的。

就此别过，一九五九年冬。

细雪化开之后，吊兰不经意冒出花蕊。近些天不断回温，除去严寒的北风，便可在日光下取暖。办公室透来灿烂阳光，落的一地斑驳，散去阴寒和湿冷，想必花儿就把时下当成花期了吧。

对门的吊兰似乎开的更艳，恰如周医师本人，什么都好。比如身高，周医师的确很高，对门的吊兰也长得很快，这么想，那吊兰与她便是门当户对了。凑崎偶尔也会做梦，梦见自己和她一样高，看看她的风景，看看她眼中所及的一切。凑崎心想，周医师的世界大抵是一尘不染的，小孩子的目光总是清清澈澈，单单纯纯，映出的色彩总是形形色色，规规矩矩。

少尉推开门，提着水壶进来，照旧为吊兰浇水。周医师的吊兰长势越来越好了，漫出的新叶垂落下来，合着光影架起虹桥。少尉便想到，若是去搬另一盆吊兰来这儿呢？但想到搬走后，办公室凄凄清清，怪可怜的，便由着它去吧。

少尉累了，坐在周医师的办公椅上。日光泄下来，少尉几乎睁不开眼，一片连一片的烧红抹去了视线。像是经历叛逆期的少年，明知故犯，不由自主，固执地仰视刺眼的日光，寻找丢掉的心境。这一次，凑崎认清了明天的去向，没忘昨日的归处。

远处的声响如洪涛般灌了进来，凑崎不由得站起，凝视远方，久久不能平静。那一刹那的思潮湮没太多的记忆，凑崎只觉得头晕目眩，思绪泛滥，所有喜怒和悲欢，随着这一刻的到来，变得平静如水了。

那缕巨大的蘑菇云直冲霄汉，此时，凑崎的脑海浮现去年的往事。那一天，实验失败，计划逾期，但在那天过后的五个月里，也正是此刻，一切雨过天晴。这是一群人的见证，更是一代人的回忆。

一九六零年初，核弹实验顺利完成，南朝成功研制两枚核弹。所有参与计划的军官和教授纷纷提拔，凑崎纱夏从少尉升到了上尉。授职典礼上，凑崎获得了上尉的勋章，并追加三四项奖勋，一本精装的车线本，和一支名贵的钢笔。

凑崎认识熟悉烫金机的朋友，专程来到家中拜访，请求加印车线本上的封字。这一趟下来，凑崎的本子上印着中文的“记事”。她从不忘周子瑜教过的中文，每个字一笔一划地记下，丝毫未曾含糊。闲暇之余，凑崎还会涂鸦“周子瑜”这三个汉字。

过去周医师提起笔，一丝不苟地写下许多汉字，凑崎便求着借去练笔。凑崎从中挑了几个，第一次是练“周子瑜”，第二次练“我爱你”。周子瑜毫不吝啬地夸她的字漂亮，以至于微笑时的酒窝深邃。

借友人之手，凑崎的钢笔加上了墨水。她翻开车线本，笔杆不停地晃动，等墨干了之后，“凑崎纱夏”和“周子瑜”，便长久地留在第一页上了。

一九六零年夏，两枚核弹的成功突袭，致使北朝一夜沦陷，驻扎的基地传来惊天的欢呼声。

周子瑜没想过，战争会在深夜入梦时结束。确认所有的防护措施后，指挥不断组织撤离，周子瑜安排与医护人员同车。一早，所有的运输车统一南下，在回家的路上，周子瑜想着凑崎少尉的眼睛。

天气也在庆祝此刻的荣光，放了晴。周医师和车内的朋友唱着歌，唱给亲人，唱给和平。

从车上回到总部，周子瑜打开少尉办公室的门。里边的一切沉沉闷闷，周子瑜做了清扫工作。她把书归类，拿起鸡毛掸子拂去灰尘，扫去地上的纸团，清洗积了一层垢的水杯。桌上和椅子用抹布擦了两遍，灰已经积得厚厚的一层了。

凑崎少尉换办公室了吗？

正当周子瑜疑惑时，弯腰的瞬间看见了桌角旁的相片。

凑崎少尉穿着初次上任时的军装，和带着护士帽的自己合照。六年的光景里，凑崎少尉多了许多的勋章。相片里的少尉眉间温柔，一笑醉了光阴。

忽然忆起放置许久的吊兰，周子瑜急忙起身，环顾四周，寻遍一圈也未曾找到。后来赶去自己的办公室，正值推门那刻，映入眼帘的两盆吊兰互相挨在一块，不复以往的活力了。这里的一切干干净净，桌椅和文件摆放整齐，周子瑜轻轻地扫过桌面，缓缓坐下，忽然忆起一九五八年的秋夜。

那些日子会彻夜难眠，随着记忆月月变，年年变，却因看过平淡无奇的天空、被浸染通红的日落，只顾涌上共度季节的双手、和那条灰色围巾的记忆了。

周子瑜发觉抽屉未上锁，拉开一看，里边留着少尉升职领的车线本。本子墨绿，厚沉，由于积灰的缘故，边缘的纸张泛了黄。封皮的工艺做了烫金，写着中文的“记事”。

一九五五年，十月十三日，阴  
和周护士初次见面，周护士很白，很高，眼睛又大又亮。声音干净，些许未经历变声期，依然带着稚气。我在和她对话时，发现她的语言表达并不流畅，需要停顿好几秒消化。  
在她涂抹酒精时，我问了一些生活琐事，她皆以“还不错”打发，神情严肃认真，直到酒精挥发才抬起头。她忽然笑了一下，告诉我餐厅的炒年糕味道很好。  
我发觉周护士从里到外都透着可爱，她的反应大概比别人慢一拍，尽管我知道这是语言不通造成的。我接着问她有没有喜欢的人。  
周护士取来针线，准备进行缝合手术。大概再过几秒，周护士才回答了没有。我饶有兴趣地看着她的脑袋，窃窃地笑了，周护士却说，准尉，手放松一些，它在抖。  
我的笑声越来越大了，我问周护士什么时候再见面。  
周护士细心地穿针引线，之后握着我的手，小心翼翼地贯进来。我倒吸一口凉气，周护士终于回复了，她平淡地说，拆线的时候。  
这回轮到周护士问我：准尉，这个刀伤需要打一针破伤风，你准备好了吗？  
我感到痒和疼，想伸手挠痒，周护士取出了针管，我咬着牙问，针管粗不粗。  
周护士笑着对我说：准尉，我还算漂亮，看着我忘记疼痛吧。

十月十六日，阴  
转眼便是拆线的日子。伤口愈合的很快，已经结了一条青黄色的疤，我盼着能在午饭后与周护士见面。十三点已过，我等的稍困，特意冲泡了咖啡，周护士终于提着药箱见我了。  
过不久，周护士在门前喊着：准尉，我来拆线了。  
听到这样的声音，我连忙把咖啡放下，邀请她到办公椅上坐好。我发觉周护士似乎更漂亮了一些。她摘了护士帽，绑着低马尾，面容英俊，眼含深潭，我的心便如天上的月亮，时而阴晴，时而圆缺，眼前人便是心上人了。  
周护士忙着她的手头工作，我便忙着欣赏她的容貌。我总在赞叹上帝的鬼斧神工，也赞叹我的福气，我是怎么遇上这么漂亮的女孩儿的呢？我问天，天不应；问地，地也不答，我扪心自问，那颗心只晓得咚咚狂跳，我便相信何为命中注定的了。

十月二十七日，晴  
为了再次见到周护士，我犯了傻，刻意划伤食指的指腹。又担心伤势过小，她不肯来，我便假装咳嗽，一次比一次大声，好让下属去她那儿汇报情况。周护士紧赶慢赶地过来，轻敲三下门的时候，我还得刻意咳几声。  
周护士仍是初见时的模样，戴着那顶白色的护士帽，手里提着常见的药箱。  
她一见我，就低头，问我伤势如何，紧接着便取出酒精为我擦拭，寻来纱布为我包扎。周护士捏着我的手，我生怕指头埋起来的血管太沸腾，走漏心率，还怕她待会就走，留不住人。我旁敲侧击地试探她的安排表，又装作漫不经心的模样，套出她住的宿舍。  
临走前，周护士嘱咐我留心刀具，我为了记下她的床位，双耳暂聋，错过了应答的时机。

十一月一日，多云转晴  
说来巧合，周护士调换了宿舍，离我住的地方只差两栋楼。我每天寻思怎么偶遇，遇上了闲聊什么，日子便这么轻描淡写地过去了。  
这一日，我又遇上了周护士，她在给野狗喂食。我认得那残食碗，正是她从我那带走了的，那碗碎了一小块，周护士用胶布缠了起来，不至于伤到野狗的唇舌。  
她蹲着观察野狗的进食，原本像一堵山的身躯，眼下却退化成一颗石头。我站在原地，今天便不和她打招呼了。  
我忽然反应过来，周护士的确还是未成年的孩子。

十二月七日，大雪  
这些天雨雪霏霏，我很少出门，加上文件一批一批地发放下来，离开办公室座椅的时间越来越短了。  
忙碌的时候，我保证没想周护士，她可以赖在我的心头，但鲜有机会爬上我的脑海，所以我的工作效率丝毫不差。  
但是，在完成一天的工作量时，我又不得不想起她。想她的白色护士帽，想她的深邃眼眸，还想她说话时的语调。军队里这么多人向周护士示好，唯独她向我作出这些反应，我便大胆推测，推测我俩八字相合，天造地设。

一九五六年，一月三日，雨  
这些天，周护士有空就待我这儿，向我讨教韩语。我在庆幸她主动找我时，也终于明白她不善言辞的缘故。她的发音虽然标准，但语法很乱，用词也不准确，好在药品都以洋文标注，不至于造成技术性失误。  
不知周护士从哪道听途说，晓得我语言天赋不错，专程在下班前找到我。这是她第一次主动，我还未准备好，她就这么跌跌撞撞地往我心里去了。  
我们待在一起的时间变多了，有时加班晚的时候，她会跟着我，直到我回到宿舍。我从不赶她，也不强留，她便像我的影子，白天当我的学生，晚上成为我的朋友。  
周护士一向不善言辞，但她的眼睛是会说话的，她的喜怒哀乐，完完整整地映在清澈的眼眸之中。

五月六日，晴  
今年五月份，我的任期已满，升了官。我从准尉升到少尉，相应地，渐渐听不见周护士口中的准尉了。我担心升官之后，周护士和我存在特殊的隔阂，所以在升职那晚，我吻了她的脸颊。  
周护士既不躲，也不拒，身板比平时低了一些。我揽着她的腰，慢慢接近，最后停在她的脸颊，轻轻碰了一下。  
那晚我们不教韩语，我们坐在床沿，互相学习对方的母语。  
我叫唤中文的“周子瑜”，只见周护士皱着鼻头，腼腆地笑了。

一九五七年，三月十二日，晴  
最不愿度过的一天来临了。一些命定之事，早早烙进思想里，嵌入基因中，生为之生，死为之死，躲不过，逃不掉，唯有努力抗争。我坐在吉普副驾上，望着远处的杨树，浸红的日落，仅剩两个小时抵达驻北朝基地。  
我和周护士编入同一支部队，她是医护人员，我是战场士兵，她拯救我，我保护她，我们的灵魂拷在同一条命运的链子。  
战争的日子里，我们一反往常，时刻相见。周护士经常处理我的伤口，严重时，她会暂且留在我的宿舍。每当我醒来时见她，我便总是不由自主地愧疚，她的表情太明显，她的心思太好猜，她也曾对我说过太喜欢。

一九五八年，十月二十三日，阴  
西垂的基地被偷袭炸毁，我方的基础设施出现缺口。上级火速下达通知，紧急整合部分资源，一时间，每间宿舍增加了一倍的人数。  
周护士和我同床，狭小的床板里，容下了侧身的她、依偎她的我。那时我的右臂中了弹，周子瑜主动当了靠枕，她抱着我，尽量维持姿势不动，好让我舒服一些。我把全身的重量卸在她身上，也把一颗真心抵在她心上，睡前我吻了她的嘴角。她便趁我半睡半醒的状态时，低低地窝近我的颈项，悄悄亲了我。  
日子一天一天耗去，这场无意义的战争终于告终了。双方耗尽了所有的精力，就连撤退的时间也比任何时候来得更久。我和周护士坐在同一辆车中，一块仰望同一片夜空，回到同一个家里。

十月二十七日，阴  
战争结束，回程平安，周子瑜待在我的办公室里。上级划分的奖勋早早下达，我是负责人之一，主要颁给士官，外加一个周子瑜。今早见证周护士研究生毕业，正式成为技术军官时，我与她之间的身份变了。  
正如她前些年改口的“准尉”一般，我现在需要对她改口称“周医师”，或是“周军官”。她领勋章时站的极其笔直，揭下红十字帽的那刻眼中带泪，最后穿戴少尉军服却笑了。她笑起来附带的酒窝深邃，我便受此影响不停跟笑。严肃的颁奖仪式不允许大笑，我和她憋着难受，双肩抖得厉害，最后扣上银扣时没扣好，位置零零星星，这是我扣过最丑的一例。  
周子瑜成为技术军官，职位与我相等，因此办公室就在我的对门。此时我坐在她的腿上，解开她仅穿过一次的深蓝色军服，指尖触碰她的每一寸肌肤。  
我不断地恭喜她，恭喜她研究生毕业，恭喜她办公室在我对门，恭喜她成为我的恋人。我的右手从她的颈项不断滑落，落至腹部，最后停留在耻骨肌上。隔着军裤触碰她的腿，我抬睫看了看她的反应。  
周子瑜脸颊泛红，眼神无辜，耳根发烫。我扯了扯军裤上的拉链，指节从缝隙中钻进，正值此时，周子瑜揽我入怀，双手箍紧我的腰腹，令人无法透气。我伸着脖颈吻她，喉舌灌出沙哑的声音，而周子瑜的尾音更令人着迷。我在她的耳畔前说了好多次周军官，周子瑜不肯理我，我便喊她周子瑜，周护士，这时她便耍了脾性。  
她吻得粗笨，吻得较真，短时间内我已有缺氧的征兆。周子瑜的领结被我在慌乱中扯开，她便抓紧我的手腕，压着我的身体，告诫我不要乱来。此时周子瑜开始解我的衣扣，办公桌上全是零散的衣物。我对周子瑜说，我的腰极其疼，办公桌太硬，不喜欢。  
小年下便抱着我，一起坐在椅子上，鼻尖扫过我的气息。我撩开周子瑜的发丝，把脑袋嵌入她的肩窝，低低地说了许多话。  
我从初识回忆，说周子瑜极其漂亮，是人群中的第一眼。又说周护士的医术精湛，我从未感受到针头带来的疼。周子瑜的指节扣紧我的指隙。我又从战争中回忆，我接着说，基地床位紧张那会，周护士跟我睡同张床的时候，有没有非分之想。  
周子瑜看了看我的唇。她二话不说就贴了上来，我权当她默认了。我问，我作战的时候，想不想我。  
周子瑜再次吻了我。  
她不肯说肉麻的话，只管以行动代替，我刻意闭紧了唇，眼神戏谑。周子瑜抱着我的身体，触碰我的腰间，顺着臀肌探进山涧。  
我在她的耳边胡言乱语，想听她对我说情话。周子瑜太笨，至今不肯说上一句，只管动手部的动作。我被整得七上八下，周子瑜倒是悠闲自得的很，于是我便咬着她的喉结，指节在她的胸口打转。  
周子瑜反咬我的肩头。在留下印痕之后，她终于肯攀附我的耳根，对我轻言细语地说，凑崎纱夏，你今晚美的过分。我尽我所能取悦她，周护士终于开了窍，当晚的记忆，便停留在耳鬓厮磨间的情话。  
我们额头相抵，相拥而眠，在晨曦到来的那一刻，互相吻过对方的唇。

十二月二十九日，雪  
我收到一条灰色围巾的生日礼物，周医师替我围上，并祝贺我生日快乐。  
起风的夜里，我们依偎在一块，胳膊贴着胳膊，指隙嵌着指隙，一起走过皑皑白雪，也走过春夏秋冬。  
这一年的末尾，因为有了周医师的陪伴，而感到无比高兴。

十二月三十一日，雪  
受俞教授之邀，我加入“猎户座计划”。  
我的选择一切为了和平。

一九五九年，二月二十日，晴  
周医师不常待在自己的办公室，本人也像住进实验室的木头，忙忙碌碌，四处奔波。偶然提及沉闷一事，我便搬了两盆吊兰，一盆放在她的桌上，另一盆挂在我的窗上。  
我特意问过俞教授，什么花最好养，俞教授推荐吊兰，理由是不需要精心打理。  
搬来的吊兰一盆放在我这儿，生了绿，也仿佛多了一人陪伴。另一盆放在周子瑜那儿，空气恍惚变得快活许多，而我也多了一份快乐。

十月二十日，晴  
这场无止境的战争终究还是爆发了。周子瑜早早就被划入名单里，而我因“计划”一事免去参战。  
我看着故人一个一个地走上运输车，看着周子瑜攥紧的手指，忽然心胸一窒，疼的无可救药。我僵在原地，连拥抱的手臂也抬不起来，周子瑜主动抱了我。  
我比任何时候更渴望计划的成功，更渴望和平的到来，我像疯子一样气急败坏，也像落魄之人苟延残喘。周子瑜松开了我，踏入车中，一别经年。

十月三十日，晴  
从周子瑜走的那刻起，我的睡眠质量非常差，“计划”也使我日夜颠倒，我大概受此影响，身体消瘦了些许。  
据闻战事未起，我便时常泡在接线室中，和周子瑜说说话。有时周子瑜工作不接，有时被其他占线，一来二去，通话的次数并不多。  
我便开始写信，制成一封一封的电报，把想说的话和想传达的情感，不断淌进她的心里。

十一月十一日，晴  
上级的指令像一条狗链子，把我牢牢地栓死。我待在俞定延的狗窝，事事郁郁寡欢，顿顿吃斋念佛，如同服刑役。  
若是神灯在世，我的祈愿只有两个。一是计划顺利结束；二是听一听周子瑜的声音，哪怕笑声，或是要求更低的呼吸声，我便浑身痊愈，无坚不摧了。

十二月二十五日，多云  
核弹实验失败，我在回收残骸时疏忽大意，受了核辐射，身体大不如前，须坐上轮椅。我感觉双腿失去了力气，站不起来，有时坐着也十分煎熬。  
近几天咳嗽频繁，喝茶缓和了一些，但仍感觉身体有老鼠窜跳。这两天我常写信，也拐弯抹角地问她，辐射病的防治之类。这些信删删改改，压在我的枕头下，仿佛如此便能守住秘密。  
日历提醒今日圣诞节，心想战事也会相应松弛，我便跑去接线室。在接通之前，我不断掐着嗓子，尝试发出以往的声音，不至于让她知晓我的疲倦。我像头一次操作电话一般，指尖的颤动肉眼可见，心跳也越来越快了。  
接通的那一刻，我的眼眶潮润，周子瑜在对我说晚上好。她的声音沙哑，能听出熬夜后的疲惫，接着却是低低的笑声。刹那间百感交集，我皱着鼻子，也跟着笑了。电话那头传来呼啸的风声，周子瑜似乎打了喷嚏，我出乎意料地恢复了以往的声音，柔声细语地提醒她，提醒她注意保暖，提醒她晚上多添一些衣。  
周子瑜全都应了下来，期间，我听见穿外套的摩擦声。她问我什么时候挂断，我回答任何时候，于是，她的语气变了，变得像乳臭未干的小孩，拉扯我聊了许久。她谈到战争的趋势，谈到日常的琐事，也在试探我近期的状况。那是我最高兴的一晚，从我听见她的声音开始，最后的晚安结束，一切都好起来了。

一九六零年，一月二十四日，晴  
我的白细胞不断下降，身体状况越来越糟，便想到民区走走，暂时离开阴郁的军统区。我的随身物品只有几张韩元，搭了某下属的顺风车来到民区。  
这里的楼房矮小，遮不住早晨的太阳、下午的西晒，可以闻到冬天太阳的味道。我走到之前提过猪蹄店，和老板娘寒暄几句，坐在屋里头看着她忙碌。  
活力的人能够感染气氛，老板娘的关西腔逗笑了我。一些老掉牙的笑话和怀旧的书籍，不禁使我想起隔海相望的故土，注射血液里的母语。  
但我觉得，好像一切逐渐离我远去了。

四月十二日，晴  
核弹爆炸成功，猎户座计划终止，我从少尉升上了上尉。我没对她提及此事，我仍希望她能管我叫少尉，这样的称呼多少让我觉得安心一些。  
四月份，倒春寒使我的手脚冰凉，难以回温。我回想和她牵手的日子，想她当年温热的手，未曾流失的温度，还想她那条灰色的围巾。  
我便拿出升职送的那支名贵钢笔写下感受，我写着：故人入我梦，夜半黑甜捎上眉，似与故人笑。又写着：周子瑜的围巾又长又宽，裹着她的颈项，却不知也裹着我的心脏。

六月十二日，多云  
身子愈发虚弱，我明白，前面的路有限了。我陷入自己的回忆里，远离时间，走到不会长大的地方。  
我把车线本和钢笔放在抽屉，也把奖金买下的别墅钥匙夹在书页上，希望和平的日子里，她仍能幸福快乐地生活下去。  
我要把缺失的爱意补回来，我要对她说上无数次我爱你。  
周子瑜，我吻过你的唇。  
周子瑜，我爱你。

六月十三日，晴  
周子瑜回来了吗？

周子瑜提起落灰的钢笔。

“接我回家吧。”

FIN.  
＝＝＝＝  
注释  
① 该计划指猎户座计划，当时正处于冷战时期美苏两国展开的太空争霸，美国政府制定的秘密计划。


End file.
